


Ten Year Reunion

by redfern_14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfern_14/pseuds/redfern_14
Summary: “I’m sure you and Hope will have a great time.” There is no way in hell Josie is going back home if she doesn’t have to. Josie likes to limit the times she returns home for three specific reasons only.1. For the Holidays2. Her Mother’s Birthday3.  Once a year when her father has his inevitable breakdown around the time their birth mother was murdered
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Ten Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little fic and I hope you guys enjoy please comment and kudo.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

“Did you see what came in the mail today?!” Lizzie yells, the door slamming behind her. 

Josie knew she shouldn’t have let her have a spare key to her apartment. The cocoon that she is wrapped in on her couch is ripped away and her feet and body feel cold now. 

“Lizzie, it’s Saturday you’re ruining my day.” 

“Josie my sweet sister it’s almost one-thirty and like the day is half-way done. Why are you just laying here? It doesn’t matter. Did you see what came in the mail?” 

“No, I have moved from my bed to the couch today and that’s about it. Did you get my mail for me?” 

Lizzie completely ignores the question that was asked of her. 

“Salvatore is having their ten-year reunion next month.” 

“I’m sure you and Hope will have a great time.” There is no way in hell Josie is going back home if she doesn’t have to. Josie likes to limit the times she returns home for three specific reasons only. 

1\. For the Holidays 

2\. Her Mother’s Birthday 

3\. Once a year when her father has his inevitable breakdown around the time their birth mother was murdered 

Going to her high school’s class reunion is not a part of her list of reasons to return home. 

“Me and Hope are going and I can’t wait to show them all what kind of power couple Hope and I have become.” 

Lizzie dazes off and it’s like she cannot wait to flaunt how much of a success her and Hope are compared to everyone else who graduated with them. Hope moved back home to New Orleans after they graduated went and got her realtor0 license and has been selling homes down there. Lizzie works at an advertising company; Josie thinks that she spends most of her time bossing people around to do things. Josie became a guidance counselor and she loves working with middle school kids, she likes that she is there for them when at that age it feels like no one is there for you. 

“Josie you have to come too.” 

“No, I do not. You know I do not go back there unless it's absolutely necessary. This is not a necessity Lizzie. So please let me get back to my Saturday morning.” 

“Afternoon and you weren’t even doing anything. And you have to go I already told mom about it and she is really excited. You don’t want to disappoint her, do you?” 

Josie peaks from outside of her comforter cocoon that she made after Lizzie ripped it from her. “You did that on purpose.” 

“Josie it will be fun to see MG and...” Lizzie pauses, “It might be fun to only see him. Maybe Landon will be there you guys dated awkwardly for a little while. You scared to see him again?” 

No, Josie is not worried about seeing Landon it is true they dated for a little while Junior year and yeah, they were extremely awkward but he is not a reason to be scared to go to this class reunion. Josie is worried about Penelope Park showing up there. By the middle of senior year Hope and Lizzie had full on started dating and spending an obscene amount of time together and Josie hated being a third wheel to them. Josie remembers spending a lot of time by herself until she wasn’t and started spending all her time with Penelope. And she remembers hiding that from her sister because well she would have blown a gasket and Josie would have had to suffer through being the wheel for the rest of the year. Josie spent so much time in Penelope’s dorm watching movies, talking about the future, gossiping, and just so much. She feels like she told Penelope everything that last semester they were in school. 

“I am not worried about seeing Landon we comment on each other’s posts and stuff.” 

“Then there is no issue at all why you can’t go and disappoint your mother?” 

“I guess not you ass.” 

Lizzie rips the pillow from under her and hits her in the head with it. 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

Josie has finally gotten comfortable in her plane seat when she hears Lizzie urging Hope to speak with her about going to the reunion. Josie agreed to go home to see her mother. She has no plans of stepping foot in that school though. 

“Okay alright stop shoving me Lizzie,” Hope sighs and Josie feels her body angle towards her. Checking to see if she is awake. Josie hopes her face looks so relaxed that Hope doesn’t have the heart to bother her. 

“She isn’t sleep go ahead babe. I’m gonna use the rest room.” 

“Josie hey uh Lizzie was saying that you don’t want to go to any of the reunion activities and I have to highly highly urge that you go please.” 

Josie doesn’t open her eyes when she addresses Hope, “I really don’t want to or have to though.” 

Hope grabs Josie’s hand. She... is... desperate. 

“Look please I am begging you to go. You know Lizzie, she won’t leave me alone. And she really wants you to go Jo.” 

Josie sighs and looks at her, “Hope can’t we not do what she wants just this one time?” 

“If we didn’t, I think she will hold onto to it until she dies Josie.” 

“That is truly unfortunate,” Josie groans, she’s going to go to one of these events “How about I go to one event and then decide if I want to go to another?” 

“That sounds amazing!” Hope’s smiles her face showing how relieved she is that she got Josie to do what Lizzie wanted. 

“I can try to go to sleep now right?” 

“I’ll try to keep Lizzie quiet.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Her ribs are being crushed and the air that she was currently in her lungs is being ripped out from her. 

“Mom, Mom you are crushing me.” 

“I’m sorry it’s just I am so happy you’re here. You don’t come to visit when Hope and Lizzie do this is a treat baby.” Her mom’s smile is so big. She really is happy to see her. 

“I’m happy to see you too Mom. It’s nice to be home with you.” 

“What about me aren’t you happy to see me Mom?” 

Josie and her mother share a look and try to hide their smiles. Her mom removes herself and goes to shower Lizzie with love. The rest of the afternoon is spent with her mom just catching up and letting her know that she is fine and she doesn’t have to worry about her. Their dad comes up and she says that he is doing okay and that they should visit him before they head back home. When Lizzie announces that she is going to take a nap before the meet and greet tonight, Hope isn’t far behind her. It leaves Josie and her mom sitting downstairs munching on the lunch she put together earlier. 

“So, are you as excited for this event tonight as your sister?” 

Josie laughs and covers her mouth. 

“Not nearly as excited mom.” 

“You know that Park girl, Penelope every time she comes to visit her mother, she manages to find me somewhere in town and ask about you.” 

“She does?” 

“Yes. It always seems like she wants to ask more but doesn’t want to pry. I hope tonight that you get to catch up with her. She really wants to know how you’re doing... Did you two-” 

“Wow Mom that’s private.” She’s blushing and gathering her things to go upstairs and get ready for tonight. 

“She’s pretty Josie and isn’t as weird as the other people you have introduced me too.” 

“Mom! I’m going upstairs and they weren’t that weird.” 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Josie is busy getting settled in her childhood bedroom when she hears a knock and Hope enters the room. 

“What’s up?” 

“Just making sure you are still coming to the reunion meet and greet tonight.” 

“Yeah I won’t back out. I know Lizzie would probably harass you all night if I didn’t go.” Hope laughs and moves to sit on the bed. She plays with the little stuffed teddy bear that’s laying there. 

“Are you going to be okay if she is there?” 

Josie blushes and feels her heartbeat quicken. 

“I mean yeah I will be fine it was just an end of senior year fling... those things are common.” 

“Not common Jo, it extended until you left for college that summer. Also, I remember you saying that she told you she loved you.” 

Yeah Josie thinks about the fact Penelope told her that she loved her and she chickened out sometimes not too often I mean it’s been ten years; they are twenty-eight now and she doesn’t think of that time Penelope told her she loved her too often. She tries not to anyway. 

“But it’s been ten years and it’s Penelope I’m sure she has forgotten about it with all the people who have been falling over each other to be in her life. I mean she’s Penelope.” 

“Last time we came down here I saw her with her Mom at the grill. She asked about you, you know.” 

“Why is she asking everyone about me except for me?” Hope gives Josie a look and she brushes it off. “It doesn’t matter. How come you didn’t tell me?” 

“I think you were dating that guy uh Stephen at the time. Didn’t seem relevant but now that we are here and she is probably gonna be here.” Hope trails off. 

“Are you freaking out? Don’t do that it’s just Penelope, her intimidating aura has calmed down since high school.” 

“That I am not freaking out Hope I am fine. It was just a young fling.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

Hope doesn’t believe her and honestly Josie doesn’t either. 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

The high school gym is decorated just like how every high school reunion is with balloons, cheap table cloths, and streamers everywhere. The banner welcoming back the class makes her feel old. Lizzie is currently bragging about her and Hope’s amazing life in New Orleans, Hope just stands beside her enamored by every word she is saying. Josie is sitting at a table waiting for MG and Kaleb to come back with drinks. MG says that they watered down the drinks and that he brought his own stash of clear so that the drinks will have more of an effect. When he said that Josie realized that MG and Kaleb being roommates all these years meant that they were bound to rub off on each other. 

Ten minutes later they still aren’t back with the drinks and Lizzie is still showboating. Josie rests her head in her hands and watches her old classmates mingle and smile and catch up when she hears a chair scratch against the floor near her and someone sit close to her. 

“Saltzman, I knew you would still look as good as you did when we were teenagers.” 

Josie feels her body tingle and turns to see the face that she thinks about more often than not. She still keeps her hair short and the nose ring is still there. Josie does a once over and she’s as flawless as ever. As pretty as ever. On her once over she stops at the deep v neck that exposes her chest and she’s wearing pants that look like they were made for her legs. Then Josie’s eyes meet Penelope’s again. She’s smiling at her. 

“Penelope, it’s really good to see you.” 

“You too Josie. You look amazing.” 

Josie blushes, “Thanks.” 

“Penelope Park that you girl!” MG smiles and rushes over to them. Now? He decided to come back now? 

“Hey buddy.” 

MG and Kaleb sit down and they all begin to talk and catch up and reminisce about the past. Through their stories Josie remembers that she had a pretty amazing high school experience. Lizzie and Hope join later on and Lizzie cannot stop staring at her its creeping her out. 

“So, Penelope, what have you been up to?” 

“I live in Chicago now I work at a publishing company mostly reading a ton of books leaving notes for the authors and deciding what books should be published.” 

“Any books we know about?” Lizzie asks. 

“I’m not sure you heard of Moonlight Love?” 

“OH. MY. GOD!” Hope exclaims, “I love that book I mean the whole series really it’s like the greatest love story ever.” 

Penelope chuckles, “You are not the first person to say that. That’s our most famous one right now.” 

She angles her body towards Josie and leans into her personal space. From here she can see how amazing her eyes are. Josie use to tell her about her eyes all the time. 

“What about you Josie? What have you been up to?” 

“I live in New Orleans too. School guidance counselor for middle schoolers.” 

“I’m sure you’re amazing and that the kids love you.” 

She is smiling at her and she blushes but also smiles back. Penelope still gives her butterflies and causes reactions out of her that she isn't used to. 

“Hey we are all gonna head to the grill for drinks. Landon and Raf should be there too so it should be fun.” MG looks between Josie and Penelope, it makes Josie pull away from her and clasp her hands together. “Pen you’re coming right?” 

“Are you going Saltzman?” 

“Yeah of course.” 

“Well I guess I’m coming MG.” 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Lizzie pulls her away from the group walking towards the grill. Lizzie loops her arm with hers and they follow the group slowly down the street. She is hoping that Lizzie isn’t about to ask her what she thinks she is. 

“You know I thought we shared everything Josie, EVERYTHING. Why am I finding out now from Hope that you hooked up with Penelope our senior year? How could you keep this from me for so long? And what the hell Penelope Park?” 

“I don’t know I mean you really hated her in high school. I didn’t want to upset you at all.” 

“I did hate her back then... but you never told me about it. How come?” 

“Mostly because I was embarrassed.” 

“Embarrassed for what? Did she do something to you? I can still hate her if need be.” 

Josie chuckles and Lizzie pulls her in closer “No, she didn’t do anything so retract your claws. She told me she loved me and I chickened out Lizzie. And I think I have been looking for someone to make me feel the way she did ever since then. Hasn’t worked out so well.” 

“Wow. She... this relationship was a lot more than I was expecting honestly Josie. I thought you two just hooked up like once at least that’s what Hope told me.” 

“Ha! I think Hope just told you that to spare your feelings. What should I do Lizzie?” 

“You should tell her how she made you, makes you feel because you may not have another chance,” She pauses, “I mean you can’t wait another ten years, but judging by the way she was blatantly ripping your clothes off with her eyes earlier you may have another ten years to make up your mind.” 

“I thought I was imaging that.” 

Lizzie wraps an arm around Josie’s shoulder and says in her ear “So was the sex good? Cause it had to be with you two still hung up on each other after spending this much time a part.” 

“I haven’t met anyone who has been able to perform oral sex like her.” 

“Tell me more so I can make fun of her.” 

“I think that I’ve already told you too much.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

They spend the rest of the night at the grill drinking and talking and it is the most fun Josie has had in a while. She forgot that she loved being around these people so much. She is pulling the bathroom door open and standing in front of her is Penelope and those green eyes and deep v neck. 

“Uh hey. You still have to jiggle the handle to get the toilet to flush. You would think he would fix that.” 

“It’s part of the charm now. They can’t fix it. I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention but I have been flirting with you all night.” 

Josie laughs and smiles at her, “Oh I have noticed you just still cause my brain to freeze and I don’t know what to do.” 

Josie doesn’t understand why Penelope is still interested in her it’s been years and she turned her down the last time they were together. 

"It’s just really crazy that you are still flirting with me I mean after all this time. It’s... not like a game or anything? Like you’re not trying to prove something to yourself cause of what happened.” 

“Oh. My. God. I know people always say that I am full of myself but you have got to be just as full of yourself to let that come out of your mouth Josie.” 

Penelope is smirking and Josie feels her cheeks heat up and her armpits suddenly feel hot. 

"Oh no! I am so sorry no it’s not like that... I mean.” Josie looks to the ground and sighs, “Yeah I am so sorry about that I was just scared and again didn’t know what to do so I just bailed.” 

Josie feels Penelope holding her hands and they must look like a sight having this conversation in front of this bathroom. “Hey I was just joking we were kids it’s okay. I mean you defiantly bruised my ego and self-esteem and I haven’t been able to even utter the words I love you to a partner since... you should know that you basically ruined me for everyone else.” 

“I am so sorry oh my god.” 

Josie tries to cover her face but Penelope won’t let go of her hands she is embarrassing herself again. 

“I’m kidding Josie. I’m going to stop messing with you.” 

Josie looks at her and Penelope is smiling at her it makes her feel so good. 

“I think that maybe I just never said it to anyone else because no one has ever made me feel the way you did.” 

“You certainly know how to make a girl feel special.” 

“You are special.” 

“It’s crazy right I mean it’s been years and we both have lives and jobs we live in different cities. But when you came up to me at the gym tonight, I felt eighteen again. I liked that.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure your sister and Hope are staring over here and are waiting for you to tell them what we were talking about.” 

Josie looks over to them at the bar high tables they secured and sure enough they are staring at them. Hope snaps her eyes away and Lizzie waves her over no doubt wanting to know what’s happening like Penelope said. Josie’s attention is forced back to Penelope when she feels her gently pull her closer. 

“So how about you go tell them I asked you to come to the brunch that the reunion committee has planned tomorrow. It can be a sort of testing the waters date. How does that sound?” 

Josie had really been planning on not going to any other activities this weekend but she just got asked out on a date by Penelope. 

“That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
